marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 3 54
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * ** * Other Characters: * * ** * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ********* *** **** ** *** ** *** **** ***** Items: * * Events: * * | ReprintOf2 = Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 6 | ReprintOfStory2 = 1 | ReprintOf3 = Fantastic Four Vol 1 178 | ReprintOfStory3 = 1 | Notes = Continuity Notes * Ben Grimm gained the ability to change back and forth between his human and Thing forms in . He will eventually lose this ability in . * Sue mentions the reason why her pregnancy is slowly killing her is because her child was conceived in the Negative Zone. Some facts about this: ** Sue's pregnancies have always been dangerous for her and her child due to her cosmically enhanced body. This was first identified in when she was pregnant with Franklin. ** Sue's second child was conceived in while the team was exploring the Negative Zone. Sue later had a miscarriage while trying to give birth in due to the child's unique nature. ** Recently, in , Franklin used his powers to resurrect his stillborn sister and restart Sue's pregnancy. * The Inhumans are seeking asylum on Earth after they were enslaved by the Kree and used as pawns to try to assassinate Shi'ar magistrix Lilandra in - . * Johnny's flame powers have been out of control since when his body was charged with energies from the Negative Zone. * Senso suggests that her people influenced the impeachment of former United States President Bill Clinton due to his involvement in the Lewinsky scandal. It also states that they were also responsible for the schisms in the Catholic church during the reign of Pope John Paul the II. This could be reference to any number of controversies during this period from the Pope's views on sex, women, contraception and the AIDS virus. In the context of this story, they are presented as recent manipulations of the Hidden Ones as these items were topical at the time. However they can still be considered factual references given the fact that the Hidden Ones have been on the loose since 1945. * Senso makes reference to the assassination of President John F. Kennedy who was assassinated in 1963. Official accounts in the Marvel Universe state that Kennedy was assassinated by Lee Harvey Oswald much like in the real world. However, like in the real world, there are a number of conspiracy theories that surround this event. Senso's claims that the Hidden Ones were responsible for the assassination are just one of many. * Doctor Doom names the child Valeria after his childhood love, who was first seen in . Originally, as revealed in Reed and Sue originally planned on naming the girl Valerie. * The Inhumans are returning to the moon where they have lived in the past. They originally moved their kingdom Attilan there to escape Earth's pollution in but it was forcibly returned to Earth in - and ultimately moved back to the Himalayas in until it was converted into a slave ship by the Kree in . * Johnny's career in Hollywood is over as of this issue as he was replaced by Lon Zelig who is secretly the Super-Skrull as revealed in . Publication Notes * This issue was part of a series of 100 Page Monsters, which included an original tale plus at least two back-up reprint stories that were relevant to the the main story. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}